


Wish We Could Turn Back Time

by Nightingale231



Category: Teen Wolf(TV), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: (unlike the show), BAMF Gladers, Bisexual Thomas (Maze Runner), Fluff, For reasons, Gally Is Part of This Bromance Ok, Gen, Gladers are super smart, I like to think I’m funny, I used google translate for stiles’ bilinguality, Kinda multiple personality, M/M, PANicing internally, Scott is a Good Friend, SiLlY hApPy FuN tImE, So help if you know any of his langauges, Stiles Stilinski is Very Bisexual, Stiles is Thomas, The Runners can beat the werewolves, The Sheriff’s name is John, The actual tags:, Thomas (Maze Runner) Is Very Newt-Sexual, Thomas' Everest-Sized Guilt Complex, WICKED | WCKD is Not Good, because running for your life and others’ helps with that, but it’s there - Freeform, but not /really/, cus theyve dealt with wickeds shit before, dude such extreme pining, im really not tho, its not really shown, look at me, references, stupid autocorrect, this is gonna be so much fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale231/pseuds/Nightingale231
Summary: Stiles has nightmares. The Nogitsune, Scott’s first moon, Gerard...The Last City.
Relationships: Danny Mahealani/Jackson Whittemore, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Minho & Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner), Stiles Stilinski and the Pack, Thomas & the Gladers, thomas/guilt
Comments: 60
Kudos: 278





	1. 1. To the Good Old Days

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's Never Over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605103) by [Super_Secret_Slash_Agent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Secret_Slash_Agent/pseuds/Super_Secret_Slash_Agent). 
  * Inspired by [Reunited](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054525) by [LLN3dseestheLight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLN3dseestheLight/pseuds/LLN3dseestheLight). 



> If you want something done to your exact specifications, you have to do it yourself.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has a nightmare about the City.

**A/N:**

**I know I have my Pack Mom Stiles series to do, and I _may_ have hit a road block, so I thought I might as well get this out.**

**The title comes from Stressed Out by 21Pilots.**

**I Present...**

**the first chapter of Wish We Could Turn Back Time.**

“NO!” Stiles screamed, jerking up in his bed. He looked around, realizing where he was.

”Stiles, are you okay?” John asked, walking into the room with widened eyes. He took in Stiles’ situation and sighed. “Do you want me to stay?”

For the first time, Stiles agreed. John was shocked, but he sat down on the bed and pulled Stiles into a hug.

Into the morning, Stiles repeated the same two sentences.

”I’m so sorry, Chuck, Alby, Winston. _Kocham cię,_ Newt.”

* * *

At School

“Stiles, heya!” Scott greeted the sleep-deprived teen.

”Hey, Scotty.”

Isaac walked up to the two, coming to stand right next to Scott, the brunet and blond exchanging a kiss in greeting. When they were done, Stiles ruffled the top of Isaac’s head and smiled.

As the trio walked into school, Jackson and Lydia sidled into their group too, with Erica and Boyd joining them. They strode into homeroom, the first ones in.

**Minho’s POV~**

Minho is ticked as _shuck_ right now. What are these _shuckfaced slintheads_ thinking?! Having him take a placement test?!

He was _Minho,_ for Gods’ sake!

And what kind of jacked-up-in-the-head people named a place _Beacon Hills?!_

(At least he’d found his aunt and uncle and cousin, Noshiko and Ken and Kira)

(He didn’t trust them, though)

(He only trusted a few people and Minho couldn’t talk to them very often)

**A/N: Soooo, how was it? Please leave a comment, because kudos are all well and good, but comments Andre feedbacks, luvs.**

**Stay tuned and stay cool!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chappie, I know, but I wanted to get this posted so I don’t procrastinate.


	2. 2. You Can Count on Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panic ensues when Derek discovers a large spider-like thing in the Preserve.

“A really big spider showed up in the preserve last night,” Derek said, sitting at the head of the table.

“Why exactly should we bother with it? You scared, Derek?” Scott said, rolling his eyes.

“This spider was about the side of a construction vehicle, dumbass,” Derek rolled his eyes.

“...Oh.”

“Wait!” Stiles said, probably louder than necessary. “Did it have any words or numbers on it?”

“Yeah, now that I think about it.”

”What were they?” Stiles’ tone had fear laced through it.

”W.I.C.K.E.D.” Derek said, slightly confused at Stiles’ sudden paleness.

”Shit,” he said, walking to his backpack and pulling out his laptop in three long strides. He opened it, the screen lighting up as Stiles’ fingers danced on the keyboard. “Minho, Gally, Fry? Come in you shuckfaces.”

” _You still sound ridiculous whenever you try to use our slang_ ,”

”Yeah, yeah, Min. Guys, seriously.”

A sigh came from his laptop.

” ** _What did you do_ this** _ **time, Tom-boy**?_”

”Seriously, Gally?”

” _I’m here! Sorry about that, guys. ”_

”Anyways, a Griever showed up here.”

”Shuck,” the three voices spoke in harmony.

“I’ll check if my dad can let you three crash at my house for a while.” Stiles got up and kept talking, the pack shocked into silence.

Sounds of assent came from the laptop before Stiles nodded and clicked a few more keys to exit out of the application.

“What?” Stiles asked, looking up and noting the expressions on the pack’s faces.

“Who are they? Why are they coming here? What the f-“ Scott was interrupted by Stiles, who answered his questions as they came.

“Friends of mine from when I was... gone, they’re coming because the four of us know exactly who we’re dealing with and because that spider shouldn’t be here, and lastly, Scott, I know that the crap that’s gonna happen over the next couple... eh, weeks, months-ish, is gonna need them,” Stiles said, rolling his eyes at Scott’s dramatics. He checked the time. “Crap! Come on, Scott. I need to drop you home before curfew.”

“Wait, you have a curfew?!”

“Officially, yes, Isaac, I do have a curfew. Unofficially... let’s just say that most of the melted science classroom stuff happened because of me. Come on, Scott!” He tugged at Scott’s arm. The werewolf cooperated and walked out.


	3. Run, Boy, Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title from the song of the same name: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=32jvTz6oitU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minho, Gally, and Fry show up in this one!
> 
> i don’t own TMR or TW!

John sighed. The three teenagers sitting across from him seemed stubborn, but he didn’t really trust them. After all, who would trust teenagers who looked shady, acted like everyone’s a threat, and turned up asking for their only son?

“Seriously? Just… let us see him?” The blond one stared into John’s eyes. The Sheriff sighed.

“He’s coming by in about ten minutes. If you can stay here that long, you’ll see him.” The three sitting across the oak desk seemed to brighten up.

“Hey Da-!” A choked noise came from the door. Stiles had made it to that station early, and hadn’t anticipated the three people who seemed to know him.

“Hey Tom-boy,” The Korean boy turned around with the other two, tears blinked back. “Didja miss us?”

“Minho-” Stiles shook his head and blinked his own tears back. “Gally, Fry?”

“Yup! We heard WICKED had set up base here?” The dark-skinned boy- Frypan- pulled a butcher’s knife out of his apron and flipped it. “We have our stuff in a motel, but d’you have a kitchen anywhere? I’ve missed cooking!”

“Yeah, come on,” Stiles turned to his dad and gave him his salad. “Knowing Fry, there’ll be extremely unhealthy food at home so eat that salad mister! Now, you guys’ll have to bunk in the guest room but I think you can handle it after...” The teenagers’ chatter faded quickly as they ~~ran~~ walked out.

* * *

“Okay, you guys, we’ll warm up with, say, ten laps?” ~~Minho~~ said, walking around in front of his pack and Stiles like a drill sergeant. _All_ of his friends, including the pack, who smirked, obviously not expecting Minho to have said that. 

They were here at the BHHS track.

One-half of a mile.

Five miles total.

They lined up.

Frypan pulled the trigger and they were off.

Thomas focused on his breathing, matched pace for pace with Minho. Running, in the Maze, had been a way for the Runners to escape from the monotony of the Glade, but for Thomas running meant freedom.

It meant tears and desperation.

It meant breaking free of boundaries.

Thomas slowed down, Minho and Gally just a step behind him.

As they stood breathing normally(five miles had been an easy day in the Maze), the pack jogged up, breathing heavily.

”How... did you.. _do..._ that?” Scott asked, shocked.

Minho, Thomas, and Gally traded looks.

”You don’t wanna know.” They said in unison and walked off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys I love all comments!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> ❤️ you all!
> 
> As always, I hope to see comments but no pressure!


	4. Chapter 4

John sighed. The three teenagers sitting across from him seemed stubborn, but he didn’t really trust them. After all, who would trust teenagers who looked shady, acted like everyone’s a threat, and turned up asking for their only son?

“Seriously? Just… let us see him?” The blond one stared into John’s eyes. The Sheriff sighed.

“He’s coming by in about ten minutes. If you can stay here that long, you’ll see him.”

The three sitting across the oak desk seemed to brighten up.

“Hey Da-!” A choked noise came from the door. Stiles had made it to that station early, and hadn’t anticipated the three people who seemed to know him.

“Hey Tom-boy,” The Korean boy turned around with the other two, tears blinked back. “Didja miss us?”

“Minho-” Stiles shook his head and blinked his own tears back. “Gally, Fry?”

“Yup! We heard WICKED had set up base here?” The dark-skinned boy-  _ Frypan _ \- pulled a butcher’s knife out of his apron and flipped it. While the apron was a shock, the knife had John half-rising out of his seat when Stiles laughed.

“I hadn’t thought you still had that apron, Fry,” Stiles shook his head. “Come on.” He gestured out. “I’ll show you where you’re staying for the next few weeks. It’ll be a little tight, but eh, you survived in the Glade, so you’ll be fine. There’s a  _ shower _ -”

“Wow,” the three boys said in unison.

“-an actual bed, like with pillows and  _ sheets _ -”

“Just take them, Stiles,” John said with a tired smile. “Get them set up in the guest bedroom and take them out.” He grinned at their shocked faces. “Welcome to the family, boys.”

  
  
  
  


As soon as they’d unpacked, Thomas rushed them out to Sammy’s Diner in his old blue Jeep.

“Wow this ish aweshome!” Minho spoke through the food in his mouth. Frypan leaned across the table and hit him lightly, frowning.

“Swallow, Minho,” the dark-skinned boy reminded.

MInho swallowed and fired back with a retort, drawing Gally in.

Thomas leaned against Minho, content. He looked outside, calm, when he shot up fast in shock. The other three gladers followed his gaze out the window.

“Is tha-”

“It  _ is, _ ” Thomas interrupted, glaring daggers at the blue-eyed brunette who had the  _ audacity _ to walk into Sammy’s, like she hadn’t-

_ Breathe, Thomas, breathe. _

Bright blue eyes widened. She came to a stop at the aisle-side of their table.

“Tom?!” Teresa exclaimed in shock.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not associated with TMR, unless you count being a huge fan as association.
> 
> Shoutout to guest Casasstiel! They got my ass onto Google Docs and helped me finish and post this chapter.

Thomas pushed the warrior within him back under. He gestured with his head to his friends.

“Why don’t we take this outside?” he said, not giving her a choice.

The other three Gladers exchanged Looks.

This was their Thomas, the one who tried to get them free. The one who killed for them. The one who held no remorse for what he’d done to WICKED, to his coworkers. This was the ruthless but loving leader who pulled no punches for anyone who hurt his family.

The group started outside, a clear separation between the Gladers and the bitch girl who’d betrayed them to WICKED.

Outside, they surrounded her.

“Tom, you don’t understand. Come back, you know wha-”

“Shut up, Teresa. It’s Thomas to you.”

She sighed.

“Thomas, you can’t seriously think that was a good idea, right? WICKED has connections you can’t even dream of,” Teresa shook her head. “You made a mistake wh-”

“I thought he told you to shut up,” Gally said, his face twisting into a snarl. He tugged a little more on her arm, pulling it upwards, between her shoulder blades.

“Actually...” Thomas considered. “Gally, let her go.”

With an incredulous look and a shake of his head, Gally reluctantly let go.

“Teresa,” Thomas said, shaking his head. “You seriously thought that you could just show up, and expect us not to be hostile to you?”

“God, no! I wanted to warn you!” Teresa exclaimed, blue eyes shining with tears. “They’re planning something, I don’t know what, but they are coming after you and the rest of Groups A and B.”

“Wow.” Thomas said, layering his words in thick sarcasm. “It’s almost like their acronym is WICKED or something.” His phone rang. “Ohmygod, really! Come on you guys. He’s awake.”

The other three followed him at a sprint back to the Jeep, leaving Teresa staring after them.


	6. 6. Oh, It's Been A Hell of A Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhm.
> 
> i have no words im sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: uhm this is on a FANfiction site.
> 
> m/m slash coming up and
> 
> there's a _vague_ mention of abuse here, lightly implied.

**NEWT**

"Where am I?" Newt said, shaking his head. The last thing he remembered was -

**The crash.**

They'd been driving. Ben had swerved and crashed. He was nearly healed, from the apparent ease of movement.

And he had no. Bloody. Idea. where he was.

"-yeah well you can tell him-" A voice- _Gally?-_ sounded, and Newt turned to a sight.

Gally, Frypan, and Minho hugged him, careful of the healing bruises.

"Time for chick-flick moments later, Newtie." Minho whispered and tugged the other two teens away.

_Tommy_ stood there in the light, smiling like his life had come back to him.

" ** _Tommy._** " Newt murmured reverently. "Hello again."

**THOMAS**

Thomas couldn't drive fast enough. Newt was awake and he had no idea what to do.

He slowly pulled into his driveway and unlocked the door.

Shoving the other three into the room first, he smiled at them through misty eyes.

Then only he and Newt were in the room, and-

And he couldn't stop smiling, as the angel in front of him opened his mouth and spoke.

" ** _Tommy._** " Newt murmured. "Hello again."

He stifled a sob in Newt's shoulder _(when did he get to the blond?)_ and _broke._

* * *

They were on the couch, catching up on the last eight months of their lives and teasing each other when Stiles' phone rang.

He picked it up.

_"Hey, the pack's going on a little lacrosse tournament tomorrow at, like, 4. You in?"_ Scott.

After checking with the others, Stiles agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come visit me on [tumblr!](www.nightingale231.tumblr.com)


	7. Live While We're Young

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shoves chapter at you*  
> *runs away*

Newt stood, stretching. He and the others had come out to the BHHS track to play lacrosse against the ‘pack’.

“Hey Newt!” Tommy called. Newt turned around and caught the stick flying at his head, sighing.

“Sure, you wanna do this?” he murmured.

“Uh, yeah!”

Newt brought the stick up at the other’s head, and the parry made a loud  _ clank! _

Minho and Gally looked up and cheered, joining the fray.

It soon became a free-for-all rather than the blond-vs-brown it was earlier.

It then developed even further into Newt fighting Thomas and Minho fighting Gally.

The sticks were abandoned for hand-to-hand fighting.

“Truce!” Gally called, breathing a bit heavily.

“Four on four?” Scott called, getting off his bike. He pressed a quick kiss to Isaac’s lips in greeting, then grabbed Jackson, pulling him off of the Hawaiian goalie.

As the players stretched, the rest of the pack gathered in the bleachers, surrounding Derek.

“Hey asshole!” Stiles called to Derek.

“Hey, Bambi!” Derek hollered back.

At Newt’s questioning face, Stiles explained.

“Calling each other names is, like, how Galileo over there calls literally everyone shank.”

“Hey!”

They got started, pulling on lacrosse gear and getting into position.

Thomas’ eyes hardened, and he stared over the opposing side, evaluating. Scott hadn’t known that honey-amber could look so  _ cold. _

“Istla _,_ _ve a la derecha_. Javier, _centrar_. Monau, _portero_. _iDescanso!_ ” Stiles said. Newt, Minho, and Gally nodded respectively. The lithe blond shifted on the balls of his feet, moving to the right. Gally shifted back a bit, spinning the stick. Minho just smirked and lowered into a small crouch, narrowing his eyes.

“Rules, play to the first point. Start!”

The Gladers shifted, moving as one unit and stealing the ball.

“Istla,  _ coger! _ ” Stiles called, loping over and tossing the ball at Newt.

“ _ i _ _ Entendido! _ ” Newt slammed it past Danny and sprinted back, high-fiving with Thomas.

“ _ Buen trabajo muchachos!” _ Stiles whooped, taking his helmet off.

“ _ Gracias capitán Miguel _ !” Newt exclaimed, putting a light tone of sarcasm of the title.

“ _ ¡Ay! _ ” Stiles said, grabbing Newt’s waist. He reeled the blond in for a light kiss, but was interrupted by Erica.

“What just happened?!”

Stiles' eyes froze over as he looked at her, but a spark of recognition entered.

“Erica?”

The other three relaxed.

“ _ ¿Quien es este? _ ” Newt asked, and Thomas looked at him.

“Newt!”

Their eyes cleared.

“What happened?” The British accent made Stiles sigh with relief.

“ _ Team. _ ”

A general exclamation of  _ oh shit _ was passed around the group.

Newt sighed, and let the shadow pass over him.

“Tommy?”

The brunet looked up, shoving Scott’s hand away from the Jeep’s trunk.

“Yeah?” He popped open a ginger ale and took a long swig.

“... Is that Aris?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so?


	8. 8. Memories Bring Back You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aris reappears

Thomas did a spit take at that.

“What.” Newt raised a shaky hand and pointed straight off the field, to a tall boy wearing a very familiar hoodie.

“I can’t handle this anymore. Fuck everything.” Thomas said, shaking his head. “Newt, Minho, Gally. I’m going home and taking a nap and then I’ll deal with this shit. Scott, Derek, pack?”

They looked up.

“Newt’s in charge.” At their protests, he held up a tired hand. “Nope. None of us make good decisions and Newt had one of the only brain cells in the Maze.”

(Minho and Gally’s twin exclamations of outrage were cut off by an elbow from Newt.)

Stiles drove off, completely apathetic at the looks of confusion from his Glader friends.

“Alright, we’re gonna find Aris and shake some answers out of that bugger.” Newt said, brushing a hand through his hair. “Gally, go grab that kit we made; I think it’s in Derek’s car’s trunk.” Gally ignored Derek’s sputtering as he picked open the lock and pulled a runner’s kit out.

Minho pulled in a sharp breath and carefully tugged it on. Gally passed a grim-faced Newt a backpack, slinging his own on.

They walked off, in sync and completely ignoring the pack.

SOME TIME LATER

He ducked into the alleyway, sliding down the wall and letting terror finally swallow him. No one could help, no one knew they were still here, still  _ alive. _

All he could do was warn them. He couldn’t let his girls down, not after they entrusted him with A’s lives before they went down.

A knew, though. He’d seen them in the parking lot with the Traitor, known what they were doing.

(Janson had tried to manipulate To-Be-Killed into killing his Glue.)

He hadn’t known what he was getting into when he did that.

All he could do was warn them.

Group A couldn’t know what B had done to keep them safe.

He couldn’t let them know.

He sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> I own Teen Wolf and Maze Runner...
> 
> In my fucking dreams dude.
> 
> Also... I am looking for a beta, sooooo.


End file.
